deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael the Brave
Michael the Brave was the Prince of Wallachia, Transylvania, and of Moldavia. He united the three principalities under a single rule for a short period of time. During his which coincided with the Long War, these three principalities present-day Romania and the Republic of Moldava. were ruled for the first time by a single Romanian ruler. although the union lasted less than six months. He is regarded as one of Romania's greatest heroes. His rule over Wallachia in the autumn of 1593. Two years later, wars with the Ottomans began. a conflict in which the Prince the Battle of Calugureni, considered one of the important battles of his reign. Although the Wallachians emerged victorious in battle, Michael was forced to retreat with his troops and wait for from his allies. Prince Sigismund Bathory of Wallachia and Holy Roman Emperor Rudolph II. The war continued until a peace finally emerged in January 1597. but this lasted for only a year and a half. Peace was again reached in late 1599 when Michael was unable to continue due to lack of support from his allies. In 1599, Michael won the Battle of Selimbarand and soon entered Alba Iulia, becoming the Prince of Transylvania. A few months later, Michael's troops invaded Moldavia and reached its capitol Iasu. The Moldavian leader Ieremia Moliva fled to Poland and Michael was declared Prince of Moldavia. Michael kept the control of all three provinces for less than a year before the nobles of Transylvania and certain boyars in Moldavia and Wallachia rose against him in a series of revolts. Thereafter, Michael allied with the Imperial General Giorgio Basta and defeated an uprising of the Hungarian nobility at Guraslaw in Transylvania. Immediately after this victory, Rudolf ordered the assassination of Michael an action carried out on August 9, 1601, by Basta's men. Battle vs. Blackbeard (by Impaler5150) Blackbeard docks at the border of Moldavia to bury his treasure, with the assistance of 4 pirates. Michael the Brave scour the beach to see this occurring. Blackbeard's heavy cannoner, still on the boat fires off a ball, killing Michael's cannoner (5-4). Blackbeard and the pirates notice the threat, but Blackbeard's heavy cannoner is killed by Michael's cannoner (4-4). All remaining forces go at each other. Blackbeard's trade musketeer fires at the Michael's halberder, killing him immediately (4-3). Michael grabs the halberd to parry with Blackbeard, but ends up killing Blackbeard's musketeer (3-3). Blackbeard's pikeman runs at Michael the Brave, but is killed (3-2). Michael grabs the hand cannon, already loaded, and kills a pirate (3-2). Blackbeard grabs the boarding pike and kills Michael's right hand man (2-2). Bith Michael and Blackbeard kill each other's remaining men with their swords (1-1). Blackbeard and Michael face off. After parrying for a while, blackbeard sets his hair on fire, the strikes Michael, wounding him. Black beard sets out the fire in the ocean water. Then he turns around and is impaled through the abdomen (1-0). Michael then lays claim to the ship and the treasure. Expert's Opinion Michael the Brave won due to lighter weaponry and the fact that he's armoured. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Hernán Cortés (by Impaler5150) Hernan Cortez & 5 conquistadors want to seize the gold that can be found in Moldavia. Michael the the Brave & 5 of his soldiers, unaware of the conquistadors' arrival. Cortez fires the arquebus, killing one of Michael's soldiers (4-5). Michael, sensing urgency, fires his hand cannon, killing a conquistador (4-4). Michael runs from his position along with his men to chase down Cortez and the conquistadors. The conquistador carrying the alabarda impales a soldier (3-4). Moments later, the alabarda bearer turns around and is beheaded by Michael's soldier wirh the halberd (3-3). Hernan signals for his horse. Michael takes the halberd from his deceased soldier, and knocks Hernan off the horse as Hernan attempts a charge at Michael. Moments later, Michael's soldier goes over to kill Hernan, Cortez' soldier kills him with the bludgeoning part of the alabarda to the head (2-3). Michael' soldier, finished loading the hhand cannon, fires but misses the conquistador. But the conquistador comes in and is beat to death with the hand cannon (2-2). Cortez' remainjng conquistador hides behind the horse while Micharl hunts him down. With his back turned, Michael beheads him with the kilij (2-1). Hernan gets back on his horse as Michael goes to retrieve the halberd. But as that occurs, Hernan slices the throat of Michael's remaining soldier (1-1). Hernan, still on his horse, charges at Michael. Michael sidesteps him, removing him from the horse with the halberd. Both commanders grab their swords to spar. They both swing with Michael denting Hernan's armor but Cortez doing minimal damage to Michael's armor. As Michael attempts to decapitate Hernan, Hernan stabs Michael through the throat, bleeding him out immediately (0-1). Cortez enters the castle not only to claim the castle, but all the treasure as well. Expert's Opinion Cortez wins due to slightly better armor, but he was also a slighty better commander. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Black Powder Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Royal Warriors